creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivysir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ivysir page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 05:29, May 4, 2012 ClericofMadness 10:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) VIDEOS IS FOR PAGES WITH VIDEOS. ClericofMadness 06:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice 17:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello sir! I have started reading creepypastas on my YouTube channel, and wanted to let you know that I made a video reading your story today. I credited you as the original author, both in the video and the description, because I don't want to be stepping on anybody's toes by not showing the proper respect. Here's a link to my video, let me know if you're okay with me keeping it up! Red Machine (talk) 17:39, July 14, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htW9SUNJBXc Hey I'm not sure you still hang around on the site or not. I'm one of the main narrators for the site and wanted to get permission from you to read a few of your stories. If you are cool with that please let me know. --No Time Creepy (talk) 05:02, November 9, 2018 (UTC)NoTime